mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Dinky Doo/Gallery
Season one Dinky Doo and Liza Doolots hopping with bunnies S1E11.png|Winter Wrap Up Apple Bloom alarmed S1E12.png|Call of the Cutie Season two Twilight Sparkle Magic kindergarten S2E3.png|Lesson Zero Fillies standing in fear S2E4.png|Luna Eclipsed Berryshine Pie 2 S2E5.png|Sisterhooves Social Fillies' neck S2E06.png|The Cutie Pox Rainbow Dash with Dinky S2E08.png|The Mysterious Mare Do Well Written Script and Golden Harvest with filly Dinky Doo S2E14.png|The Last Roundup Jumping rope S2E18.png|A Friend in Deed Everypony else S02E20.png|It's About Time Diamond Tiara WHAT IS THIS S2E23.png|Ponyville Confidential Season three Cherry Berry giving hot air balloon rides S3E9.png|Spike at Your Service Twilight and friends singing and trotting S03E13.png|Magical Mystery Cure Season four Fillies looking at Snips and Snails S4E05.png|Flight to the Finish Ponies looking at cannon S4E12.png|Pinkie Pride Rarity talking to fillies S4E13.png|Simple Ways Dinky with a tortoise S4E14.png|Filli Vanilli Foals super-excited S4E15.png|Twilight Time Pinkie bouncing in front of Carousel Boutique S4E23.png|Inspiration Manifestation Season five Amending Fences Foals at the School for Gifted Unicorns S5E12.png Made in Manehattan Manehattan ponies applaud Applejack and Rarity S5E16.png Applejack sees happy Manehattan ponies S5E16.png Brotherhooves Social Crowd in shock second half S5E17.png Ponies staring at Orchard Blossom S5E17.png Amethyst Star and Dinky Doo on the demolished course SE17.png Rainbow Dash standing up again S5E17.png Rainbow "looks like we win, squirt!" S5E17.png Ponies cheer for Rainbow and Scootaloo S5E17.png Crusaders of the Lost Mark Diamond Tiara touches a colt's mouth S5E18.png Scootaloo walking with Pipsqueak; ballot paper shows Diamond's head crossed out S5E18.png Students watch Diamond Tiara S5E18.png Diamond Tiara sings "And voting" S5E18.png Diamond Tiara spins a picket sign S5E18.png Picket sign shows Diamond Tiara S5E18.png Other students listening to Silver Spoon singing S5E18.png Foals gasping S5E18.png Pipsqueak walks past several students looking determined S5E18.png Students awaiting election results S5E18.png Other students cheering for Pipsqueak's win S5E18.png A big "What?!" from Diamond Tiara heard and shakes the ground S5E18.png The One Where Pinkie Pie Knows Ponies conversing outside Sugarcube Corner S5E19.png|More fanon being made canon. Season six On Your Marks Ponyville dance theater S6E4.png Apple Bloom "can't be any worse than I was" S6E4.png Apple Bloom watches Tender Taps dance on stage S6E4.png Everypony cheers for Tender Taps S6E4.png Apple Bloom smiles at Tender Taps S6E4.png Tender Taps looks at his shining flank S6E4.png Apple Bloom happy for Tender Taps S6E4.png Newbie Dash Full crowd of pony spectators S6E7.png Wonderbolts in a parabolic arc S6E7.png Ponies look at the fallen Rainbow Dash S6E7.png Rainbow Dash covered in cotton candy S6E7.png Pinkie Pie "that was amazing!" S6E7.png A Hearth's Warming Tail Cotton Cloudy, Liza Doolots, and Dinky Doo running by S6E8.png Young Snowfall Frost happy to see her friends S6E8.png Snowfall's friends impressed by her decorating S6E8.png Young Snowfall giving gifts to her friends S6E8.png Liza Doolots, Dinky Doo, and Cotton Cloudy playing S6E8.png Young Snowfall's friends running to the window S6E8.png Young Snowfall's friends wave to her S6E8.png Young Snowfall glares at her friends S6E8.png Cloudy, Dinky, and Liza looking sad S6E8.png Ponies sing together in the Castle of Friendship S6E8.png Flutter Brutter Millie glares at Fluttershy while covering Dinky Doo's ears S6E11.png Fluttershy face-hoofs again S6E11.png Rainbow Dash "she's a bit peeved" S6E11.png Millie pushing Dinky Doo off-screen S6E11.png Spice Up Your Life Pinkie Pie and Saffron happily advertising S6E12.png The Fault in Our Cutie Marks Cutie Mark Crusaders continue on their way S6E19.png Season seven Forever Filly Rarity, Sweetie Belle, and fillies watching the puppet show S7E6.png Rarity "it's just like old times!" S7E6.png Rarity eating popcorn S7E6.png Rarity "like no time has passed at all" S7E6.png Sweetie Belle sitting bored next to Rarity S7E6.png Rarity "it's your favorite part!" S7E6.png Rarity and Sweetie Belle grin at each other S7E6.png Rarity and fillies laughing loudly S7E6.png Rarity "so very, very slippery!" S7E6.png Rarity "it's funny because it's true!" S7E6.png Rarity laughing at the puppet show S7E6.png Fillies in line for Twisty Pop's balloon animals S7E6.png Rarity and Sweetie Belle in Twisty Pop's line S7E6.png Sweetie Belle looks across the nearby bridge S7E6.png Sweetie Belle wants to check up on her friends S7E6.png Rarity "nothing, nothing, go on" S7E6.png Twisty Pop making a balloon bouquet S7E6.png Parental Glideance Ponies gather at the Wonderbolts Showcase S7E7.png The Wonderbolts spiral through the sky S7E7.png The Wonderbolts make star-shaped smoke trail S7E7.png Rainbow Dash hears her parents' loud cheering S7E7.png Wonderbolts see gold trophy-shaped fireworks S7E7.png Wonderbolts see Rainbow Dash-shaped fireworks S7E7.png The Perfect Pear Apple and pear stands in past Ponyville S7E13.png Young Granny Smith selling apples S7E13.png Granny Smith "on a beautiful fall day!" S7E13.png Granny and ponies hear Grand Pear S7E13.png Young Granny dismissing Grand Pear S7E13.png Young Granny Smith polishing an apple S7E13.png Young Granny antagonizing Grand Pear S7E13.png Granny and Grand Pear argue in the marketplace S7E13.png Ponies walk away from Granny and Grand Pear's arguing S7E13.png Fame and Misfortune Twilight giving a journal copy to Dinky Doo S7E14.png Ponies eating apples and hugging apple trees S7E14.png Secrets and Pies Fillies talking and playing in Ponyville S7E23.png Fillies talking toegether in Ponyville S7E23.png Ponyville fillies suddenly craving pies S7E23.png Fillies stampede past Pinkie and Rainbow S7E23.png Season eight Surf and/or Turf Ponies at the Ponyville train station S8E6.png Yakity-Sax Ponies watching the Wonderbolts Derby S8E18.png The Washouts Rainbow and Scootaloo look at bleachers S8E20.png Rainbow holding popcorn and cotton candy S8E20.png Rainbow Dash "ripoff!" S8E20.png Green smoke filling the Washouts' stadium S8E20.png Washouts high-hoofing their audience S8E20.png Washouts flying around the stadium S8E20.png Rolling Thunder flying over the audience S8E20.png Lightning Dust soars over the audience S8E20.png The Washouts' second Ponyville show S8E20.png Lightning Dust takes Scootaloo into the air S8E20.png Line of twenty-two burning wagons S8E20.png Rainbow "that rope's about to coil around" S8E20.png Dinky Doo and Liza Doolots hopping with bunnies S1E11.png|Season 1 Rainbow Dash with Dinky S2E08.png|Season 2 Cherry Berry giving hot air balloon rides S3E9.png|Season 3 Dinky with a tortoise S4E14.png|Season 4